


Drama Geeks

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [259]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Benny coaches football, M/M, Sam's a drama teacher, Teacher AU, as in drama, but like it's a scene, fade to black sex scene, slightly overprotective Dean, this AU is not fleshed out at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's a high school drama teacher, and he needs an age-appropriate partner to enact as much of a love scene as a high school will let hi for demonstration purposes for his students.Maybe the attractive football coach was not the best choice for partners.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s little more than a fade-to-black love scene, about as risqué as they could get away with in a public high school. These are his most advanced students, all seniors, so the concept isn’t too advanced for them, or anything.

It might be a little advanced for Sam, though, in all honesty. He asked Coach Lafitte–”Call me Benny”–to help him out, because Sam happens to know he’s usually free and hanging around during this period, and Sam knows it’s ten kinds of improper to demonstrate this kind of thing with a student. And Benny agreed shockingly easily, which Sam honestly didn’t expect from a football coach. He supposes that’s what he gets for making assumptions about the man.

The scene calls for some petting, a couple quick kisses, and them being seriously close together. It also calls for Sam to have his shirt off, as Benny points out. Apparently, Benny has carefully and completely gone over his entire script.

Sam wishes Benny was to be shirtless too, but sadly it seems like that won’t happen.

He’s beginning to think asking the attractive football coach was a mistake. He doesn’t need a hot man touching him when he’s shirtless. He doesn’t need to be that close to him. He certainly doesn’t need his students watching.

Sam only sort of knows Benny, honestly. They got hired on around the same time, and Benny does come to all the plays. Sam goes to at least some of the football games, if it’s not too cold out or he’s not in rehearsal at all hours of the day. If they happen to pass each other, they’ll smile and maybe say hi.

And now, they’re on the floor of Sam’s classroom, students sitting in a circle around them, Sam stripped to the waist, Benny hovering over Sam, one hand on his pec.

 Sam sighs and summons up all his acting chops–not that it takes much skill to act like he lusts over the guy, but it does take some skill to stay on task and to keep it together. He figures he brought this on himself, then presses little kisses along Benny’s jaw. His nose scrunches up at the beard tickles him, but it doesn’t scratch so bad, so he keeps going.

“Want you,” Benny says, voice a husky rasp, and Sam shivers. It’s a line, it’s a goddamn line, but that doesn’t mean his brain knows that…

“Me too,” Sam moans, and he’s a little more into it than a demonstration requires, maybe. Sue him.

Benny kisses at his neck and Sam begins to tug at Benny’s shirt, lifting it a few inches. Benny moves his left leg forward, then begins leaning forward, pushing Sam towards the ground.

Sam goes easily enough, hands still fiddling with Benny’s shirt. They end up with Benny hovering over Sam, suspended in place. If this were a real performance, the stage lights would go to black.

Benny stares at Sam, holding the pose, and any words Sam may have had about the scene being over die in his throat.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” the students chant, giggles erupting throughout the classroom.

Benny stares at Sam a moment longer, and Sam’s breathing quickens just slightly, thinking for a moment that Benny really will…

Benny smirks and pulls away, kneeling and then standing, putting distance between him and Sam. Sam almost feels bereft at the loss, but then Benny is offering Sam a hand up, and Sam takes it.

“Maybe later,” Benny whispers when they’re pressed close. Then he pulls back, smiling, and waves to the class before heading out.

Sam gapes after him, fumbling with his shirt as he watches the door close and the football coach disappear from sight.

He teaches the rest of the period like his nerves are on fire, but he can’t wait to go find Benny and find out exactly what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

When class lets out, Sam has a free period. His free period is for planning or grading or, really, anything but this. Anything but walking to the football coach’s office by the gym, and hoping Benny has a free period too.

“Come in,” Benny says, and Sam’s heart jumps to his throat. He would never admit it aloud, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. 

Sam pushes open the office door. Benny looks up at him and grins. “Sam!” he says, getting out of his seat. “What can I do for ya?”

Sam swallows. He could make something up. Anything. It was probably just a stupid joke, when Benny said it earlier.

He’ll never know if he doesn’t say something, though. And if it was a joke…well, Sam can probably avoid Benny. It’s a big school.

“You said something in my class,” he says.

“I did,” Benny agrees. “Ya wanna talk ‘bout it?”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest. “You started it,” he says, and he doesn’t care if he sounds like a petulant freshmen. It’s true. Benny started this, and Benny is going to explain himself.

Benny chuckles. “Maybe you did, walkin’ ‘round without that shirt,” he says. “Or askin’ me to come do that scene with ya.”

Sam’s glare seems to be answer enough. “Fine, fine,” Benny says. “Ya come for your kiss, Sam?”

Sam’s breath catches. “If you were…were you serious?” he asks.

Benny’s around his desk, in Sam’s space, before Sam is really aware of what’s going on. Then Benny has his hands on Sam, pushing him back against the door. “Want this?” he asks.

Sam can barely string a sentence together. “God, yes,” he manages, and Benny grins before kissing him, one hand on Sam’s hip, the other in his hair, moving him around as Benny sees fit.

Sam is a little shocked by how much he likes it. Sure, the kiss, he knew he’d like, knew he’d _love_ , honestly, but the being pulled and tugged around bit…

Well, he wraps his arms around Benny’s shoulders and just holds on tight.

Sam wonders if Benny would be like this in the bedroom, which if course leads him to thinking about the two of them naked, maybe after some date. Maybe after a football game. Their school wins, of course. And Benny takes Sam home and is energetic and passionate and a little rough, pushing Sam around and the two of them having a uniquely fun celebration.

Sam moans. They’ll have to make that a reality someday. 

Benny breaks the kiss and grins. “Should’a shown that to the students,” he mutters. “That’d show them what a love scene is.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “We can do better,” he challenges.

Benny’s grin widens. “Don’t doubt that, Sam. Probably not so much more we can show high school kids.”

“Good. ‘Cause this one is just for us, right?” Sam asks.

“You bet your ass it is,” Benny says, the hand on Sam’s hip wandering to that particular part of Sam’s anatomy, squeezing, making Sam moan.

Sam doesn’t wait around. He kisses Benny back, groans as Benny pushes him even further against the door, and thinks in the back of his mind that he made the absolute _perfect_  choice when he asked Benny to give him a hand with that demonstration.


	3. Chapter 3

“So…your brother, huh?” Benny asks.

Sam nods. “He’s coming into town for a few days, and I…kinda told him about you? So, he wants to meet.”

Benny sighs. “At least it’s not your parents,” he mutters.

“Mom’s dead, and I haven’t talked to Dad in ten years,” Sam says helpfully. “I don’t think you’ll be talking to either of them.”

Benny sighs again. “Fine.”

Sam smiles hopefully. “Yeah? You’ll do it?”

“Course,” Benny says, squeezing Sam’s knee. “Anythin’ for you. Saturday?”

Sam nods. “Saturday. Would you…you’re a great cook, and I was wondering.”

Benny manages to smile. “What does he like?”

“Dean’s a burger kinda guy,” Sam says.

“Well, I can do that, at least,” Benny says.

The bell rings. Benny squeezes Sam’s knee one last time before they both get up to go to next period. Sam presses a quick kiss to Benny’s lips, then he’s out the door.

* * *

Saturday evening rolls around. Benny’s in Sam’s kitchen, complaining about what crappy supplies Sam has and making do the best he can. He wants to impress this brother, after all.

Dean told Sam he’d be there at seven, but Sam doesn’t seem to be surprised when it’s getting close to seven thirty before the bell rings. He goes to let his brother in.

They return to the kitchen, and Benny works to make it look like he’s not eyeing Dean up, even though he absolutely is. He’s tall, taller than Benny, although not as tall as Sam, with short, light brown hair, and freckles, and green eyes. He doesn’t look so intimidating in real life, outside of Benny’s nightmares. At least, he doesn’t until those eyes narrow into a judgmental glare.

“Hey,” Benny says.

“You’re the boyfriend,” Dean says.

“Benny,” Benny supplies.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to Sam. “Got any beer?” he asks.

Sam gets Dean a beer and Benny gets his homemade patties grilling. “So, you treating my brother right?” Dean asks.

Benny almost drops a patty, but manages to save both his burger and the conversation. “Yeah,” he says shortly. “Sam means a lot to me.”

Benny doesn’t even have to turn around to know Sam is rolling his eyes. “Dean,” he says, “shut up. Benny and I–I’m not fifteen anymore, okay?”

“Sure, Sammy, but you tell me you’ve found some guy–and a jock–well, you always did have a type–”

“Shut _up_ ,” Sam snaps lowly.

“Drama geeks weren’t much my type ‘fore Sam,” Benny notes, flipping burgers. “You always been in for jocks?”

“Not always,” Sam protests. “Just…a few…more memorable…once or twice…”

Dean snickers, but offers no further comment.

Benny pulls the burgers off the grill and starts assembling them into proper meals, with the grilled onions he started earlier and lettuce and tomato, ketchup and mustard. He plops the first one down in front of Dean before making a second one, this time without onions, for Sam.

Benny listens to Dean moan obscenely around his first bite. “Sam,” he says, voice slightly muffled around all the found. “You can’t date this guy. I’m gonna.”

Sam huffs a laugh. “You don’t even like guys.”

“A guy can change his mind,” Dean says , taking a second bite.

Benny just laughs as he finishes up the second burger, thinking he managed to work his way out of this one just fine.


End file.
